Vampire No Danna II
by yokosfangirl
Summary: Sequel to Vampire No Danna. It’s Deidara’s birthday, but Sasori has forgotten. Little does Deidara know is that Sasori has a surprise he’ll never forget. Rated M for lemon and slight bondage. DeiSaso. Don't like yaoi, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire No Danna II

Summary: It's Deidara's birthday, but Sasori has forgotten. Little does Deidara know is that Sasori has a surprise he'll never forget. Rated M for lemon and slight bondage.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. This story is a yaoi, aka guyxguy action. If you're not into that kind of stuff then get your ass off this page! For those that are, please enjoy.

Special Note: This fanfic is a request I got from a fellow yaoi fan. He is a friend I talk to in an Anime chatroom I go to. You rock, Cutepeanut19!

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Deidara was awakened by the sound of the bed creaking. He mumbled sleepily while sitting up and checked his alarm clock.

_'Time to get up and finish my project,'_ Deidara thought to himself as Sasori watched him get out of bed.

They had been together for three months and summer was just beginning. Deidara was dreading the season because it meant that he would have less time to spend with Sasori until autumn. The only thing that was putting a smile on his face was that it was his birthday. He turned around when he reached the bathroom door to tell Sasori to enjoy his day sleep. Unfortunately, Sasori was fast asleep.

_'Damn it! He always stays awake long enough to tell me to have a good day, un. He didn't even tell me Happy Birthday.' _He glared at Sasori, then went into the bathroom to get ready for his day.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA!"**

Deidara jumped when he walked into the kitchen and saw his friends there, holding a cake decorated with big red twenty-three. Tobi ran to grab the cake, but his hand was smacked away by Konan.

"No, Tobi! Bad Tobi!" she scolded.

"Tobi sorry, Konan-senpai," Tobi said as he walked away, rubbing the sting out of his hand.

"I see that Sasori got to you again yesterday, Deidara," Hidan joked, pointing at the band-aid on Deidara's neck.

"M-Maybe, un," Deidara answered while covering his neck, blushing.

Everyone found out about Deidara and Sasori's relationship back when they got together. They had noticed Sasori's attempt at covering the bite mark with a bandage and burst out laughing. While the guys were still laughing, Konan explained to Deidara that the 'professional relationship' rule was a joke that Pein plays on new people. She told him that often the vampires fed on the blood of their human guards so they wouldn't attack people when they left the mansion. To prove her point (and to get back at Kisame for some reason unknown to anyone other than her and Kisame), she ripped down Kisame's shirt collar to show Deidara the marks Itachi had left on Kisame's neck. Kisame just glared at Konan and straightened his shirt while Hidan laughed his ass off.

"Okay, everyone, enough with teasing Deidara. It's his birthday," Konan said when the guys wouldn't stop giggling at Deidara's newest mark on his neck. When they didn't stop, she gave them a deadly glare. Everyone immediately stopped laughing.

"Thanks, Konan."

"Don't mention it, Deidara. Now get over here and have some cake."

After eating some birthday cake and some more of Hidan's teasing, Deidara sat at his workbench to work on his latest project. Pein had Deidara's sculpting supplies set up in a room next to Sasori and Deidara's room so Deidara could work on his sculptures while he protected Sasori.

As Deidara was putting the finishing touches on a bonsai tree for Konan he heard the sound of a door creaking. *A/N: For those that don't know, a bonsai tree is a small tree that can be kept in a small pot indoors. They are very popular in Japan. Some people like to keep ones that are made of clay or plastic because they are easier and cheaper to take care of.*

"Get the fuck out of here Hidan, un!" Deidara yelled as he lifted his head, thinking Hidan was going to tease him again. All he saw was a closed door.

_'Hmph. Must be imagining things,'_ Deidara thought to himself as he went back to work. Before he could finish his sculpture, everything went dark.

"What's going on here?!" Deidara screamed as he felt someone's hands his pants' waistband. Deidara's question wasn't answered. Suddenly, his pants were ripped open and he felt lips on his inner thigh. Deidara bit his lip to keep from moaning.

_'What is going on? Why am I blindfolded and who the hell is kissing my legs, un?'_ Deidara asked himself. As if the person that blindfolded him read his mind, he lightly bit Deidara's hip with his fangs. Deidara gasped, for only one person knew his sensitive spot there.

"S-Sasori? What are you doing, un?" he asked nervously.

"I'm giving you your birthday present, Dei-chan," Sasori answered as he licked Deidara's hip. Deidara started to squirm a little. Because he couldn't see anything, Deidara felt everything Sasori did, but more intensely. Before he could say anything, he felt a sudden warmth on his member. Deidara couldn't stand not being able to see what was going on and reached for the blindfold. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arms before he could untie the blindfold.

"Oh no you don't Dei-chan," Sasori tsked. He reached into his robe for some rope and tied Deidara's arms behind the chair. Once Deidara's arms were secure, Sasori went back to licking Deidara's manhood. Deidara fought to keep from moaning.

"Sasori, please untie me, un."

"Not until you relax and enjoy this."

Sasori smirked and licked the tip of Deidara's erection, making him moan. Without warning, Sasori started to suck on the tip. Deidara screamed in surprise. As Sasori took more of Deidara into his mouth, Deidara clutched his hands into fists, his nails cutting into his palms. Deidara tried to thrust his hips but Sasori held Deidara's hips down as he bobbed his head up and down. Deidara's screams of pleasure became louder as he became close to his release. Knowing this, Sasori sucked harder and reached a hand up to pinch Deidara's nipple. Deidara screamed Sasori's name as he came.

Sasori licked his lips clean of Deidara's come as he looked up at his face. His cheeks still visible were a bright red and sweat was dripping down his face. Sasori took off his robe and stood up to untie the ropes on Deidara's hands. As soon as his hands were free, Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and pulled him onto his lap, growing hard again.

Sasori chuckled. He grabbed Deidara's hands to look at his palms. They were starting to bleed, so Sasori licked the blood off of Deidara's hand. He felt him shiver from the touch. Deidara was about to tell Sasori to stop teasing him when the blindfold was untied and he saw Sasori fingering his own entrance. Deidara gulped as he watched Sasori prepare himself.

"Do you like what you're seeing, Dei-chan?" Sasori asked when he withdrew his fingers. Deidara licked his lips, not able to say anything.

"If you're not going to answer, Dei-chan, then I'll…" Sasori took the tip of Deidara's manhood into his entrance, "make you!" Deidara hissed as he felt Sasori slide down his member. Sasori smirked as Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist. Sasori moved his hips slowly, teasing Deidara. Deidara, tired of being teased, gripped Sasori's hips and thrusted hard, hitting Sasori's prostate.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed.

"You know what happens when you tease me," Deidara warned as he pulled out of Sasori. Sasori started to protest, but Deidara stood up and pushed Sasori, so he was kneeling over the chair and thrusted into him, making sure to hit Sasori's sweet spot. Sasori arched his back as he saw white. Deidara moved faster and harder, hitting Sasori's spot every time. He reached his arm around Sasori and pumped his erection in time with his thrusts.

Sasori, not able to last any longer, bit into Deidara's other arms as he came, causing Deidara to come as well, yelling.

As their breathing slowed, Deidara pulled out of Sasori and gently moved his still bleeding arm away from Sasori's face. Sasori turned around and chastely kissed Deidara's cheek.

"Happy Birthday, my Dei-chan."

Sasori weakly stood up and felt his legs wobble a little.

"Let me help you there, Sasori-kun," Deidara said as he wrapped up Sasori in his robe and pulled on his boxers. Grabbing Sasori around the waist, Deidara led Sasori back to their room and laid down in bed.

"Thank you for my birthday present," Deidara said as he hugged Sasori under the covers. When he didn't hear an answer, Deidara looked at Sasori's face. He was fast asleep. Deidara laughed a little and went to sleep.

In Itachi and Kisame's room:

"Finally! Those two are so damn noisy," Kisame complained while brushing his teeth.

"You're one to talk. You are louder than them. You could wake the dead." Kisame glared at Itachi but didn't say anything.

Author's Note: Finally! It's done. Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to write this story. I was busy with Pokémon League and got a bit of a writer's block at the beginning of the lemon. I know I made Hidan an asshole, but I thought the story needed more humor. I hope you enjoyed this story.


	2. Oops! Spelled my friend's name wrong

Sorry everyone. Just a note to let y'all know that I spelled my friend's name wrong. It's Cutepeanut1991, not Cutepeanut19. Sorry Cutepeanut1991! My bad. *Gives Cutepeanut1991 a hug.*


End file.
